Poetry
by Sakura Harlequin
Summary: Yuffie would never admit it to him, but she really loved it when Vincent recited poetry to her. Especially love poems like this one. LOTS O' FLUFF! Oneshot. My first fanfic, please be gentle.


_So...this would be my first completed fanfiction. I wrote it and posted it on my dA a little under a year ago. It's kinda cutesy and quite fluffy, but I like it. Also I do realize that Vincent is quite OOC but this is just what I imagine he would be like after being with Yuffie for a while...because we all know that she would brighten him up. :3 Hope you guys like it, and don't forget to tell me what you think!  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Nothing I say!_

_Also, the poem that Vincent reads to Yuffie is Sonnet XLIII by Elizabeth Barret Browning._

* * *

><p>It was one of those typical lazy evenings at the manor in Nibelheim. Winter had arrived, and outside, the first snow was steadily falling, blanketing the little town in a dazzling sheet of white. Vincent had lit the fireplace, and he and Yuffie were in the study reading as they usually tended to do on evenings like these. Yuffie was curled up in her corner of the couch, engrossed in "one of those insufferable romance novels," as Vincent referred to them, while the gunslinger sat in the large armchair with a book of "boring old as mold poetry," as the young ninja referred to them.<p>

Yuffie was just getting to a rather good part in her book when she heard Vincent say, "Yuffie, love?"

She looked up from her book. "Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said. "What is it?"

Vincent closed the poetry book and placed it on the small end table beside the armchair. He then proceeded to lean forward in his chair, sigh, and ask, "How do I love thee?"

Yuffie's eyes widened with the realization of what he was doing. "Vinny…"

Vincent grinned. "Let me count the ways."

Before she knew it, Yuffie was being pulled into Vincent's lap, his fingers tickling her ribs as she squirmed in protest. "I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach…" he continued to recite.

"Vinny!" Yuffie giggled, squirming and spasming as he tickled her.

"…when feeling out of sight…"

"_Vinsento_!" she squealed as she almost fell out of his lap.

"…for the ends of Being and ideal Grace," he continued as he ceased the tickling and proceeded to simply cradle her in his arms as if she were a young child. "I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light," he recited softly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely as they turn to Praise…"

Yuffie reached up and stroked his cheek. "Oh, Vincent…" she sighed. She would never admit it to him, but she really loved it when he recited poetry to her. Especially love poems like this one.

"I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith," he continued on with a smile. "I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose," he paused here to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I shall but love thee better after death."

Yuffie's eyes glimmered with tears of overwhelming emotion. "That was so beautiful," she whispered, burying her face into his chest. She hated crying in front of him, even if it was tears of joy, but he just had this inexplicable ability to make her extremely emotional without any effort at all.

Vincent kissed the top of her head. "Yuffie," he whispered in her ear as he stroked her fine black hair, "If you keep melting like this, you're going to stain my cape."

"…**YOU BIG JERK**!" she cried, punching him squarely in the chest. He laughed uncontrollably as she jumped up and punched him several times in the arm. "VINNY YOU BIG FAT JERK, YOU MADE ME CRY AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME?" she shouted, which caused him only to laugh harder.

She took the poetry book off of the end table and whacked him on the head with it without realizing how hard she was hitting. "Ouch, Yuffie!" Vincent exclaimed as he winced in pain. "Gods, Yuffie, that hurt!"

"Sorry," she quickly apologized as she placed the book back on the end table and returned to her corner of the couch. Vincent continued to laugh and Yuffie glared at him. "Sweet Leviathan, I think I liked you better when you were fresh out of that dingy old coffin and barely spoke to anyone," she teased.

"Oh, come on _Yufi-chan_, I'm just having a bit of fun," he laughed, beckoning her back to him.

"Is that what you call it?" she giggled, jumping back into his lap.

Vincent gave her a little kiss on her lips. "I love you, you know," he stated.

"I know," Yuffie replied, kissing him once more. "I love you too. Even though you're a big fat vampire-wannabe jerk and you have an odd and twisted idea of fun."

They laughed together and held each other, keeping each other warm as the snow fell outside.

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review! :D<br>_


End file.
